The Pride of a Cat
by SoulessAlpha
Summary: Part one of the prologue of The Seven Shadows, my main story. Based on the idea of IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows. The story of the prideful spirit.


By this time I was already a senior warrior. 'Isn't life great!,' I would say. However that is just a lie. A lie that covers the cold, hard,truth.

Falconshade ran across the ThunderClan territory in a rush. His clanmates rushed alongside him. Swifthawk a warrior tried to keep up with him. _What a weakling!_ he thought. She had chosen her name after her mentor, Hawkflight. If he couldn't stay alive it was his fault! She glanced at him, a unfamiliar feeling in her eyes. Lately, he had been feeling a warmth torward her. When he looked at her thinking that he was the best, guilt rushed in flames in his mind.

He shook his head, and kept running. They were nearing the ShadowClan border. Finally! They had brutally murdered Goldenstar, who had only one life left. He hissed in anger. That cat was also his father! The anger in his veins fueled more energy. His stride became more powerful. Only Swifthawk kept up with him.

" Hi there! I can't wait to drag my claws on those ShadowClan fox-hearts!" Swifthawk drew her face into a snarl. He felt closer to her at that comment. All the mediocre warriors asked if he was okay. If your father died, would you be okay? He glanced at her for a moment. Her dull, unattractive brown coat rippled with lean muscle, and supported by long legs. In short, she was a mess. Even a badger would look away in disgust. Literally. Still, she didn't care. To many cats of the clans, she was just as beautiful as Junipershade.

Junipershade was an entire different story. Her coat was glossy, clean, and a beautiful bright silver. Her eyes were a sparkling light green. But they were shining with a haughty, high thinking sort of light. She always was looking down on others. But toms still crawled torwards her, like flies around . But her only love interest: Falconshade. She was always joining him on border patrols, and solo hunts. She always was near him. On a daily basis she flirted with him non-stop.

Slighthawk was a different type of beautiful. Every kink in her fur added character. She didn't really care that her fur was messed up. Her eyes always shone. But with happiness instead. She always rallied up the other warriors for what was right. When anyone was depressed, any scale situation, she was right there. She was always right, no matter the situation. She always knew what to say to a depressed cat. The next day, they would be up on their feet. Even cats from other clans admired her. She was the definition of beautiful. But on the inside instead.

Falconshade thundered down with the other cats into pine infested land. They slowed into a creep as they neared the ShadowClan camp. Falconshade, Slighthawk went to the left of the camp. The two of them nodded at each other. They crept up on the ShadowClan guards, and leapt and them covering their mouths and dragging them backwards. The apprentices they brought along sat on them simultaneously so they wouldn't be thrown off. Falconshade narrowed his eyes. Then Junipershade came up to him. She rubbed her head on his flank and her tail twined around his shoulders. Swifthawk rolled her eyes and said, " Don't you need to focus on the battle?" Junipershade glared at her, " Fine! After all wouldn't want to make yourself look even more unattractive." At this Junipershade swung her hips as she walked away. Swifthawk was just about to lunge at her. Falconshade touched her face with his tail. She smiled at him. At a small yowl from the former deputy, Darkstar, they looked up. " It is time for me to pick a new deputy. In the name of StarClan, I choose Swifthawk to be the deputy. May StarClan approve of my choice."

Swifthawk was speechless, and her eyes were brimmed with tears. Falconshade gave her a friendly shove and rose up his head to say " Swifthawk! Swifthawk!" But soft enough to not wake ShadowClan. The cats in the patrol joined in. Darkstar twitched his ears, the signal to begin. Falconshade, and Swifthawk stalked to the back of the camp's bramble wall. They clawed through it making a hole. They along with others crept through. They let out a yowl, waking up the clan. When the warriors let their faces show, Falconshade leapt with Swifthawk at his side. He and Swifthawk clawed at the warriors as they scampered out. A huge black tom turned to face them. He leapt at them, his claws glimmering dangerously. Swifthawk leapt out of his way, while Falconshade went under him clawing his belly. The tom yowled as he staggered away. Suddenly Falconshade felt a weight on his back. It was a kit, gripping on him with tiny claws. A queen yowled in fear of her kit. He simply plucked it off with his mouth. He quickly carried it to the queen. " I don't have anything against kits, just the warriors," he said with a nod. He bounded back into battle. There he was. Ivystar. He let out a yowl as he landed on the leaders back. The leader hissed and rolled over. Falconshade was stunned by the weight. Ivystar took this as a advantage, and dragged his claws down his side. He was about to bite his throat when Swifthawk came to his rescue. Falconshade narrowed his eyes and shoved her " I dont need your help!"

Swifthawk rolled her eyes and helped anyway. As they clawed Ivystar he asked, "Why did you come when I said, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She grunted as she block an attack, " Are you really that stupid?" Falconshade snorted at her question. " I want you to be **my** deputy! Haven't you ever considered..." she trailed off. Then the two of them dealt a hard blow to his neck, causing a bone-chilling crack. He looked at her. She had a good amount of blood on her, but only few scratches. One of her eyes was closed with a bruise. She took in a breath then said something that made time stop.

" I love you Falconshade. I really, really do. Do you feel the same way?"

He thought about it for a while. Thinking back on how she was always there for him, and never making him feel weak of his pride. Yet here she was expecting an answer that either way would take a blow on his pride. So with a deep breath, he chose to answer. " I love you, too."

The two of them leaned forward, and their noses met. They rubbed their noses together, love for each other showed in actions. In a flash of pain, they suddenly got clawed on their necks. The two of them fell to the ground. Junipershade stood above them. She rose up up to legs, and smashed down on their necks. She rubbed her paws in Ivystar's blood and dramatically fainted. Swifthawk twitched.

" I...guess...I'll see you in..StarClan." With that statement she closed her eyes with a shuddering sigh. Falconshade's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he saw red.

When he opened his eyes, Junipershade was beneath him, shivering with fear. He was about to sink his claws into her throat, when Darkstar bowled him over. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Darkstar was glaring at him. He sprinted forward and knocked him over. Falconshade clawed at him, his pride still not falling. It was a good thing he did. It was the only thing he had left.

" I'll see you in StarClan... I love you."


End file.
